


Worlds

by CaptainScience



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fun at Worlds, Haru shows his love by lightly bullying Rin, M/M, Oral Sex, RIn just wants a nap, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainScience/pseuds/CaptainScience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long time coming, but finally they've made it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally for harurintercourse, but it didn't get beta'd in time aaaand I may have also chickened out on posting it (I really didn't want my first post to be porn lol). But now that I've posted something else I figured why not smut? FYI, it was the no penetration prompt (though technically there's fingering so... yeah). Also I know Rin would have had to fly back for a training camps and such but I couldn't find specifics on Japan's swim team soooo we're just running with this. Anyways, enjoy!

 

It’d been four long months since they’d last seen one another. 134 days to be exact, but Haruka wasn’t really willing to admit that he’d been steadfastly keeping count.

 

The last time they’d been together had been when Rin had flown into Tokyo from Sydney for qualifiers in April. He hadn’t stayed long, and his attention had been hyper-focused on punching his ticket to Worlds, so despite their nervous agreement to a long-distance relationship post-graduation, they’d been unable to spend any ‘quality’ time together since Rin had initially left for Australia.  

 

Haruka had arrived in Rome a good three days before the opening ceremony of the 2009 World Aquatics Championships, with all of his swimming events still another week off. Rin on the other hand had a 27 hour flight from Sydney to endure, with an arrival time less than 24 hours before the opening ceremony began. He’d wanted to come in earlier, to build in more time to combat jetlag (though at least there was a solid week between the start of Worlds and the first swimming events), but university exams had forced him to change his plans, and Haruka had been left to wander the city with their other teammates while waiting for his partner to finally arrive.

 

He’d spent most of the day obsessively checking his phone for Rin’s flight information, watching the little plane icon as it landed first in Dubai before heading off to Rome. Rin’s layover had been three hours, but a two hour delay due to an engine check on his outgoing flight had extended his trip even longer. Haruka had been hoping that Rin would make it early enough to grab dinner together before his boyfriend understandably crashed into bed, but try as he might he’d been unable to convince the rest of the team to wait the extra few hours for Rin’s arrival.

 

By the time 8 p.m. had rolled around he’d decided to hop into the shower, desperately attempting to pass the time as he waited for Rin to just _get there_.

 

At first he hadn’t noticed that he was no longer alone in the bathroom, too distracted by the lukewarm water rushing over him, the sound of pattering water melodic and soothing.

 

But the sound of the sink turning on roused his attention, and without faltering he popped his head around the shower curtain, staring with wide eyes at Rin. The redhead looked exhausted, understandably so, hair an unruly, uncombed mess, warm eyes heavy with bags. “Rin?” He choked out, blue meeting red, ignoring the fact that Rin had a mouth full of toothpaste, brush hanging from the edge of his lips, too distracted by the fact that Rin was _here_ and _beautiful_ and how the _hell_ had he managed four months apart from this dazzling being?

 

For a moment they just stared at one another, breaths shallow, before Rin finally came too, turning towards the countertop and removing the brush from his mouth, spitting into the sink and finally turning off the faucet. “Sorry, I haven’t brushed my teeth or showered or slept or anything in over 30 hours. You know I can’t sleep on planes…”

 

“I missed you…” Haruka choked out without thinking, tongue darting over his lower lip.

 

Rin just smiled softly in return, nodding in agreement. “How big’s the shower? This hotel’s pretty nice.”

 

“Mmm, the tub’s too small for baths...” Haruka complained.

 

“But two people can fit?”

 

Haruka nodded immediately, peeking back into the shower for good measure before returning his gaze to Rin. “Definitely.”

 

“Mmm, scoot, then,” Rin ordered, tugging his sweatshirt over his head, tossing it out the open bathroom door before repeating the action with the rest of his clothing. Haruka stepped back once Rin was naked, making room for the redhead to slip in beside him, snorting in mild amusement when Rin immediately let out a squeaky curse. “Sh-shit! How the hell do you shower in water this cold?” Rin snapped. “I’m too tired for your weird, cold water loving, freaky bullshit…”

 

Haruka rolled his eyes immediately, mumbling out a “such a whiny baby” before fiddling with the knob for a moment before the water shifted from mildly lukewarm to hot. “Better?”

 

“Much,” Rin purred contentedly, shifting to step more directly under the faucet, tired eyes drifting shut as the warm water washed over his back. “I’m never bitching about the flight between Tokyo and Sydney ever again…” he mumbled, head lolling to rest exhaustedly along Haruka’s shoulder. For a moment they stood in silence, Rin tiredly leaning on Haruka while Haruka ran gentle, wet, soothing fingers through Rin’s soft locks. Idly Haruka kissed the crown of Rin’s head, waiting another few moments before reaching for the clean-scented bodywash he’d brought with him from Japan.

 

“Rin, wake up…” he mumbled quietly, gently shaking the redhead out of his half-asleep reverie, earning a pathetic moan as Rin stood up straight, blinking tiredly. Silently Haruka poured some of the liquid into his palm, setting the bottle aside and lathering it up a bit in his palms before resting each hand on the sharp bones of Rin’s shoulders, beginning the slow, methodical process of gently lathering the bodywash across his partner’s soft, warm skin. He started with one arm first, working along that powerful bicep before dipping into the curve of Rin’s underarm, touch light and thoughtful as he worked down to the crook of Rin’s elbow, followed by his fingertips, making sure to scrub even under his nails. Quietly he repeated the process on Rin’s other arm, returning to the bottle of bodywash for another handful of liquid before placing both hands along Rin’s pectorals, thumbs gliding over soft nipples.

 

“Haru…” Rin moaned pathetically, shifting under the gentle ministration, hands clenching and unclenching as Haruka’s hands roved lower, fingers digging affectionately into the dips of hard-earned abdominals. His hands lingered momentarily on those strong, jutting hipbones, massaging along the hard curves before finally, leisurely travelling lower.

 

Rin leaned back into the tiled shower wall for support as Haruka’s fingers deftly slid beneath his half-hard erection, soapy hand cupping that ridiculously smooth sac, giving it a gentle wash over.

 

“F-Fuck, Haru…” Rin choked out, bleary red eyes squinting open, peering down at that roving, slick hand.

 

Saying nothing Haruka continued onward, abandoning Rin’s genitals in favor of squatting down and working his hands along one strong, muscular thigh.

 

Rin’s thighs were god-like, if he was being completely honest, long and lean and powerfully muscled. There was probably nothing hotter to him than when Rin wrapped those freakishly strong thighs around him like a vice, refusing to let him pull away while he fucked Rin deep and hard.

 

Once both legs had been scrubbed down he mumbled for Rin to turn around, rising back to his own feet to grab the bodywash once more, pooling even more in his hand before massaging along Rin’s neck and shoulders. Rin mewled under the touch, mumbling out Haruka’s name once more, hands and face pressing against the wet tile pathetically.

 

“You can sleep soon…” Haruka whispered reassuringly into Rin’s neck, earning a weak, numb nod of agreement. Skilled hands continued downwards, massaging along lats and working their way towards those defined obliques.

 

Finally Haruka’s fingers dipped between the soft of Rin’s asscheeks- now _there_ was something he’d missed in their months apart- soapy finger toying gingerly along that entrance, the movements slow and languid and teasing.

 

“Haru, don’t…” Rin choked out against the tile, thighs tensing under the touch.

 

“Why not?” Haruka grunted in disappointment, resisting the urge to gently slip a finger in anyways, instead continuing to trace thoughtful, gentle circles.

 

“No anal until after we medal.”

 

“We don’t even compete for another week, Rin…” Haruka argued quietly, frustration heavy in his voice. He’d waited months and _months_ for this and Rin was going to make him wait longer? Waiting until tomorrow was one thing (Rin _was_ exhausted after all), but the relay wasn’t even until the final day of competition, and it wasn’t like Rin was coming back to Tokyo with him. _This was it_.

 

“Not the point,” Rin snapped out lowly, voice tired as he shifted his head to glance back at Haruka. “We still have warmups and some training till then.”

 

“I could bott-“

 

“No. I’m not going to be the reason you’re not focused on your times, either. This is _Worlds_ , Haru. A year ago you were quitting in the middle of regionals. People are watching you like a hawk, your coach is taking a _huge_ chance on you. Wait until you have a medal around your neck, okay? I’m all yours, then.”

 

“Fiiiine,” Haruka sighed, lips pursed in a small pout.

 

Frowning softly Rin pulled away from the wall, turning to face Haruka, both hands moving to cup those strong cheeks as he leaned in for a slow, deliberate little kiss. It was a chaste, leisurely thing, over in a few moments when Rin pulled away, only to tilt his head forward, his own forehead meeting Haruka’s. “Mmm, there are other things we could do, though. Turn around,” Rin urged, pulling away from Haruka and waiting expectantly. “I can make it up to you…”

 

Haruka stared for a moment before complying, planting his hands on the back of the shower as Rin began placing soft, fleeting kisses to the back of his neck.

 

“Relax…” Rin breathed out, lips traveling soothingly along the length of Haruka’s spine. He dropped to his knees as he made his way down, mouth paying special attention to the small of Haruka’s back, tongue affectionately dipping into those perfect dimples. Carefully he wrapped both hands around Haruka’s outer thighs, gently tugging towards himself, urging Haruka to lean forward.

 

“Rin…?”

 

Without a word Rin slid his hands up to each round cheek, using both thumbs to carefully spread them before leaning forward, tongue lapping the length from the meat of that soft sac up to the delicate skin of Haruka’s puckered entrance.

 

Haruka inhaled sharply at the contact, fingers attempting to claw at the shower tile, shiver rolling down his spine at the delicious sensation. This was definitely a new one, something neither of them had ever done to one another before, and he couldn’t help but briefly wonder where Rin had picked it up.

 

“Does it feel good?” Rin whispered out hesitantly, looking for some sign of approval, for proof that he was doing this right.

 

Haruka couldn’t formulate a response quite yet, voice lost in his throat, so all he could manage was a small nod and a mewling, pathetic little noise.

 

“Wh-where…?” he finally managed to choke out after another moment, head lolling against the tile, ass shifting back, subtly begging Rin to continue.

 

“One of my teammates said that it feels amazing.” Rin flushed embarrassedly. “I was skeptical but uhm, apparently he wasn’t lying…” Rin sat for a brief moment under the warm stream of the shower before taking a quick breath and returning his mouth to the cleft of Haruka’s ass.

 

This time he swirled his tongue along that entrance, smiling through one of Haruka’s quiet moans, using it as motivation to press forward, to dart his tongue inside.

 

“R-Rin!” Haruka gasped out, legs slipping further apart on instinct, pleading for the redhead to keep going.

 

“I love the way you sound…” Rin purred out momentarily before slipping his tongue in once again, darting it in and out in short, exploratory movements, drinking in the sounds of Haruka’s soft, shy moans. No matter how exhausted he was (and he was _very_ exhausted indeed), watching Haruka unravel before him was worth every extra minute of sleep deprivation.

 

For a while he just continued with those smooth strokes, occasionally pulling his tongue away to lap at Haruka’s entire hole or mouth at that hanging sac before diving right back in. When he caught a glimpse of Haruka’s hand traveling south, however, he stopped immediately. “I didn’t say you could touch yourself…” he frowned affectionately, reaching over to bat Haruka’s hand away. “C’mon, turn around.”

 

Haruka whined pathetically, staying still for a moment, attempting to regain his bearings and footing before finally turning around to face Rin, blue eyes heavy with both frustration and lust.

 

He failed to actually voice any complaints, however, as Rin’s hand immediately encircled the base of his hard erection, mouth wrapping sloppily around the tip.

 

Haruka knew he wasn’t going to last long, not when he hadn’t seen Rin in what felt like forever, not when those rosy lips were sucking so demandingly on him, forcibly driving him closer and closer to orgasm. Unthinking, he reached both hands into Rin’s wet hair, brushing back the waterlogged strands, giving himself a glorious view of Rin’s head bobbing up and down, nose occasionally brushing up against soft hairs as he settled into a quick, deep, eager pace.

 

Fuck he’d missed Rin. Missed this, missed _everything_.

 

“R-Rin…I…” he choked out, not finishing the sentence but knowing he didn’t need to anyways. He was pretty sure that Rin could read his tells, and he watched Rin nod a bit between his legs, his own fingers tightening their grip on silky, smooth hair.

 

A few more pumps and he was coming, choking on his own breath, finger clamping down on Rin’s hair, refusing to let the redhead pull away as he climaxed hard.

 

It took another few moments before his mind cleared enough for him to remember to release Rin’s head, an embarrassed apology slipping out of his mouth. He watched Rin spit the mouthful down the drain, laughing once his throat was cleared.

 

“It’s fine, Haru,” Rin grinned affectionately, leaning forward to press a few lazy, soft kisses to Haruka’s abdomen, idly nuzzling his cheek along the soft hairs framing Haruka’s rapidly softening shaft before finally, shakily hauling himself back to his feet.

 

“I can-“ Haruka started, hand reaching between Rin’s legs, only to be gently pushed away.

 

“I’m about to fall asleep standing up, Haru. Don’t worry about it. Just want to wash my hair and get to bed…”

 

Haruka frowned at the dismissal, wanting to return the favor. “I can wash it for you?” He offered instead, grabbing the bottle of shampoo in his hand, refusing to let Rin have it until he complied.

 

“Mm, fine…” Rin sighed out, voice tired but affectionate as he turned around, back facing Haruka as he let his head loll.

 

It only took another few minutes for Haruka to finish washing those silky locks, making sure to take his time thoroughly massaging and scratching Rin’s scalp, pleased at all the small, squirmy little moans he earned in the process.

 

“Mmm, I feel so much better now…” Rin sighed once Haruka had finished, turning around to capture Haruka’s lips in another sleepy, contented kiss.

 

They stood together under the warmth of the water a little longer before finally, silently agreeing to finish up. Haruka dried off first, wrapping his towel around his waist before disappearing from the bathroom, leaving Rin to finish up and commandeer the sink once more.

 

Once back into the room Haruka paused, staring at the spare (or he assumed it’d be a spare, anyways) bed, head tilting in interest. He crossed the length of the room, reaching towards the pillows, pulling the bright blue, cartoony camel plushie that had been placed there during his shower. “Is this for me?” he called out quietly towards the bathroom.

 

“Oh yeah. I was stuck in the airport in Dubai for five hours so I wandered around trying to find something for you. Seemed weird enough,” Rin laughed from the bathroom, faucet turning on as he presumably began brushing his teeth anew.

 

“He’s perfect…” Haruka mumbled, fingers running over the soft fabric of the toy, not quite sure if he was referring to the present or the gift giver himself. Quietly Haruka set the stuffed animal back on the bed, removing his own towel and folding it up in the room’s side chair before taking a seat against the pillows of the empty bed, legs stretched out comfortably before him.

 

Rin took another minute or so before reappearing, wearing, to Haruka’s disappointment, a pair of form-fitted black boxer-briefs. For a moment Rin glanced hesitantly between the two beds, only for Haruka to stare him down. “Come here, Rin,” Haruka ordered softly, answering Rin’s silent conundrum for him.

 

“Ah, yeah…” Rin nodded, not entirely sure why he was suddenly feeling as shy as he was sleepy. Quietly he took a seat on the bed, frowning a bit at the fact Haruka had contentedly planted himself right in the middle of the double bed.

 

Haruka rolled his eyes at Rin’s hesitation, gently taking Rin’s elbow in hand, tugging the redhead towards him. “Lay down on my lap.”

 

“…Lay down on your lap?” Rin parroted in confusion, yelping slightly when Haruka tugged harder, knocking him off balance until he stumbled forward, falling face first into Haruka’s chest. “Haru, I just want to sleep…” Rin mumbled into his chest, sighing at the contact despite his protests.

 

Gently Haruka kissed the top of Rin’s head before pushing the redhead over affectionately, smiling softly at the instinctive curses as he knocked Rin down across his lap. “O-Oi, Haru! Stop picking on someone that hasn’t slept in like 35 hours, sheesh…” Rin grunted in displeasure, his irritation fading away the moment Haruka reached both hands over to begin gently massaging his neck and shoulders.

 

“Am I still picking on you?” Haruka teased lightly, smiling when Rin buried his face into the comforter with a whine.

 

Rin didn’t bother dignifying him with a response, instead choosing to melt into the massage, squirming and shifting to try to direct Haruka’s hands along each sore knot in his back. So many hours inflight had wreaked havoc on his back, and those skilled, artistic hands were a godsend along sore muscles.

 

Haruka deftly worked down Rin’s damp skin, massaging along that gloriously muscled back. By the time he made it to the curve of Rin’s ass he was almost positive that Rin was half-asleep, dozing in and out, face first in the mattress. Haruka waited a moment before pressing onwards, slipping his fingers under the band of Rin’s underwear, hand cupping one of those warm cheeks, giving it a light squeeze.

 

“O-Oi, Haru…” Rin mumbled sleepily into the bed, squirming a bit under the touch.

 

Haruka chose to actively ignore Rin’s grumbling, sliding those boxers down to settle just underneath the curve of Rin’s ass, leaning over to give each cheek a fond, affectionate kiss.

 

“Haru…” Rin whined, nuzzling his head into the comforter, trying to hide himself away.

 

Silently Haruka reached for the bedside table, pulling open the small drawer, grabbing the small bottle of lubricant and one of the condoms he’d stashed away long before Rin had arrived.

 

At the shifting of thighs underneath him Rin’s eyes squinted open tiredly, watching Haruka for a moment before sighing. “Haru, I said-“

 

“No anal, I know. I’m not going to have sex with you,” Haruka explained flatly, ripping open the condom before calmly unrolling it over two fingers. “Relax,” he tutted quietly, popping open the lubricant with his spare hand, tipping the bottle over and letting the viscous liquid drip down the bone of Rin’s lower back, pooling along his hole and dripping down his sac.

 

“Fuck, Haru! Don’t tell me to relax and then pour something cold on my ass, shit,” Rin cursed, glaring pointedly at his partner.

 

Haruka rolled his eyes affectionately in response, dipping his condom-covered fingers down to scoop up the dribbling lube. Using his free hand he carefully parted Rin’s cheeks, letting the lubricated fingers gently swirl around his entrance.

 

With a sigh and all of the fight seeping out of him, Rin let his face drop back into the bed, shifting to get more comfortable on Haruka’s lap.

 

Keeping both fingers snug in the condom, Haruka hitched one back, using the other to dip into that warm hole. Rin tensed slightly under the contact, surprised rather than pained, as Haruka began gently easing the tip of his finger in and out, gauging any reaction, good or bad.

 

“You’re really tight…” He mumbled idly, frowning slightly at the natural resistance, continuing the slow shift of his finger as he eased deeper into his partner.

 

“You act like that’s a bad thing…” Rin grumbled into the mattress, still keeping his head low as he relaxed into the contact.

 

“It’s not,” Haruka reassured quietly, slipping in to the second bend of his finger. “Do you not masturbate, Rin?”

 

“H-Haru!” Rin hissed out, finally turning his head, leveling Haruka with a flushed glare. “I-well, I mean… of course I do just… just not… fuck, I have a roommate. That one disastrous time on skype was the first and only time I’ve, yanno…”

 

“Fingered yourself?” Haruka offered helpful, snorting in amusement when Rin shoved his face back into the mattress.

 

“You have no filter, do you?” Rin replied flatly, voice muffled by the bed.

 

Haruka shrugged idly, not really seeing what the big deal was, continuing to slowly, leisurely loosen up his partner. After another minute or so he grabbed the bottle of lubricant once more, pulling out his fingers long enough to drizzle some more fluid onto them before dipping the tips of both fingers into Rin.

 

“…Do you?” Rin finally asked after a few minutes of silence, voice heavy with exhaustion and slight hint of piqued curiosity, his face still buried.

 

“Do I what? Finger myself?” Haruka hummed lightly, eyes hyper-focused on the fingers easing in and out of the quite glorious ass propped up on his lap.

 

“Can you stop saying it out loud!?” Rin snapped irritably.

 

“Mm, all the time.”

 

“Wait what? Seriously?” Rin asked, head jerking to the side in surprise.

 

Haruka merely nodded, focused on keeping the slow, steady pace of his fingers. “I fuck myself in the tub while thinking about you.”

 

“Fuuuuuuck, Haru. You’re going to be the death of me, y’know that, right?”

 

“Mm, next time you’re in Tokyo you’re going to have to bring your own body wash, by the way. I’ve used almost the entire bottle you left at my apartment. It’s more fun fingering myself when the bath smells like you, too.”

 

“ _Oh my god_ …” Rin choked out in English, hips shifting on Haruka’s lap, clothed erection gliding along bare thighs.

 

Haruka couldn’t help but snort in amusement, finally managing to ease both fingers all the way in. “Mm, I like how that makes you harder than my fingers.”

 

“Sh-shut up. It’s hot. _You’re_ hot,” Rin grunted, shoving his face right back into the mattress as Haruka settled on a slow, languid pace, fingers slipping in and out in tandem, gently probing his boyfriend.

 

It took another few minutes of steady, easy fingering for Haruka to realize that Rin had dozed off contentedly, breathing shallow, face still buried comfortably in the comforter. For a moment Haruka debated just letting him go to sleep, but there was still a very obvious, relatively hard dick pressed up against his thighs, and he _had_ wanted to return the favor for Rin’s rather generous bathtub blowjob.

 

Innocently he curled his fingers, re-angling his touches until fingertips finally brushed against that soft, much-adored prostate.

 

Rin awoke with a shuddering gasp and a curse, eyes blinking rapidly, spine arched. “F-Fuck, Haru…” he choked out, vision hazy as Haruka repeated the gesture, earning an exhausted, pathetic little mewl and two sets of curled toes for his efforts.

 

“ _Now_ I’m picking on you…” Haruka teased quietly, picking up his pace at the unintentional goading, fingers curling and twisting deep inside Rin, each well-placed touch dragging a needy moan out of Rin, his hips gyrating wantonly into Haruka’s lap, fingers clinging desperately to the sheets.

 

“You should have just let me sleep…” Rin whined, hips squirming with every thrust, teeth gnawing on his lower lip to keep his moans from slipping out.

 

“You want me to stop?” Haruka asked, letting his fingers brush along that prostate one more time before stalling, still buried deep within his partner.

 

“N-Now!? No, take responsibility you ass…” Rin whimpered, shifting his butt, trying to push Haruka’s fingers deeper, to brush them up against that deliciously sweet spot. He cursed lowly into the bed when he failed to get the pressure he craved, head dropping to the bed with a dramatic thump. “Haru, please…” he groaned, giving his ass another begging waggle, pleading for those fingers to start up again, to feel that wonderful jolt of electric pleasure shocking through his veins.

 

For another moment Haruka left his fingers still, earning a desperate groan from Rin before finally, lovingly, caressing along that sweet spot.

 

“Fuuuuck…” Rin wheezed out, mind hazy with pleasure, hips once again attempting to grind along Haruka’s bare thighs, desperate for any friction he could get.

 

Haruka continued the gentle, thoughtful stroking, each teasing, fleeting touch dragging out a breathy sigh from Rin. When the hell had Haru gotten so good at this? They hadn’t done it _that_ many times before he left for Australia. Was this the fruits of Haru’s shower-fingering labor?

 

Rin had to admit that he was pretty freakin’ impressed.

 

Haruka paused once more to grab the lubricant, pulling his fingers out halfway before dribbling a bit more along Rin’s ass, setting the bottle aside once more before resuming those firm, steady pumps. This time he hastened his pace, wrist snapping with each thrust, fingers aimed at that prostate, finally conceding that Rin really _had_ earned his payoff.

 

The harder he pushed the more desperately Rin met him half way, hips grinding up, knees digging into the mattress in an attempt at gaining some stability. Haruka couldn’t help himself, leaning his face forward, giving Rin’s lower back a few soft, loving kisses.

 

He watched in curiosity as Rin’s right hand released its death grip on the sheets, hand blindly fumbling downwards, searching for that painfully hard erection.

 

“I didn’t say you could touch yourself,” Haruka scolded lightly, catching Rin’s wrist with his free hand, never relenting in the deep, powerful thrusts of his fingers.

 

“Fuuuuck, Haru, please. I can’t, I can’t…”

 

“Can’t what, Rin?”

 

“I can’t come from just my ass!” Rin choked out, fist clenching, hand still captured by the firm grip on his wrist.

 

“Mmm, you should practice.”

 

“Seriously!? Don’t lecture me right now!”

 

Haruka shrugged, expression passive. “If you practiced you could do it. You’re so sensitive it probably wouldn’t be too hard…”

 

“How the fuck would you know, you little shit?” Rin hissed out angrily, attempting to yank his arm awhile while simultaneously shoving his ass against Haruka’s fingers, a wheezing grunt of frustration seeping out of him when he failed to both get Haruka’s fingers where he wanted them or break his own hand free.

 

“Because I can.”

 

“Are you shitting me right now?” Rin growled, leveling Haruka with a glare, red meeting steadfast blue. “…You’re serious? F-Fuck, we’ll talk about that later, just please, Haru, don’t make me beg. I feel like I’m dying,” Rin whimpered, tears prickling at the edges of tired eyes. He was just so _exhausted_.

 

“Mmm, you’re extra sensitive because you’re sleep deprived,” Haruka explained calmly, finally releasing his hold on Rin’s wrist, giving Rin’s lower back a gentle tap. “Roll over,” he ordered, fingers slipping out of his partner.

 

Rin groaned at the loss of those fingers, eying Haruka in distrust. “Why?”

 

“Just do it, Rin.”

 

Haruka tugged his knees to his chest as Rin rolled over with a pathetic, dramatic thump, not even bothering to try to sit up, sprawled on his back, painfully hard erection bobbing at the movement. Once Rin was settled Haruka sat up on his knees, using his free hand to grab at Rin’s damp boxers, dragging them down his legs and tossing them aside. Careful to keep his condomed hand from touching the bed he climbed over Rin’s closest leg, taking a seat between gorgeous, lean thighs, giving his trembling partner an appreciative once-over. “Knees on my shoulders, Rin. Just try not to murder me with your thighs again.”

 

“H-Hey! It was one time,” Rin snapped embarrassedly, following the quiet command, shaky knees rising to rest carefully along each bony shoulder.

 

Once Rin was settled, Haruka returned his fingers to that needy, puckered entry, plunging back in with no hesitation.

 

“Fuck, Haru…” Rin choked out, thighs tensing, dangerously close to clamping down on both sides of Haruka’s head.

 

“Rin,” Haruka warned, nodding when Rin forced himself to ease up with a cursing apology, fingers grabbing fistfuls of the covers as Haruka once again set a quick, direct pace.

 

Once he’d achieved a good rhythm Haruka tilted his head downward, engulfing Rin in his mouth, fingers crooking and thrusting along that prostate.

 

It took less than a minute for Rin to come hard in Haruka’s mouth, back arching off the mattress, heels digging into Haruka’s upper back as he rode out his orgasm. Haruka swallowed without thinking, waiting a few moments for Rin to come down a bit from his orgasmic high before gently slipping his fingers out. He flipped the condom inside out, tying it off before setting it aside for a moment, carefully taking a hold of each of Rin’s shaking thighs, slowly easing them off his shoulders and setting them down on the mattress.

 

“Ungh, never torture me like that again, Haru…” Rin whined, throwing his arm over his eyes with a grunt.

 

“Mm, I’ve never seen you come so hard, Rin.” Haruka shrugged casually, blinking at the middle finger thrown his way.

 

“Fine, just never again when I’m so tired…” Rin mumbled, shifting on the bed, flipping onto his side and curling into himself sleepily.

 

“Rin, at least get under the covers.” Haruka frowned, tossing the used condom into the nearby trashcan as he slipped off the bed, heading towards the bathroom to brush his own teeth.

 

By the time he returned, having quickly jerked himself off in the bathroom along with the brushing of his teeth, Rin was sound asleep, still curled up in a naked ball in the middle of the bed. With a fond sigh Haruka shook his head, taking the time to pick up Rin’s abandoned clothing, carefully folding it and setting it aside. Once the room felt appropriately tidy he walked over to one side of the bed, gently tugging the sheets free from their meticulously folded corners.

 

He frowned for a moment, trying to decide his next course of action. Despite his intense hatred for it, he _had_ been doing a lot of strength training in preparation for Worlds, had put on a kilogram or two of pure muscle. He was pretty sure he could at least carry Rin around the bed, and if not, well, accidentally dropping him probably wasn’t the worst thing he’d have done to Rin that evening.

 

With a determined nod to himself he walked around to the other side of the bed, squatting down slightly, bracing his strength between both legs as he slid his arms under Rin’s upper back and thighs. He pushed himself upwards, stumbling a bit under the added weight, earning a whiny mumble from the still-sleeping Rin.

 

Once he’d stabilized himself he made his way around to the other side of the bed, carefully setting Rin down on the mattress, brushing mussed hair aside affectionately before dragging the blankets up to cover Rin’s shoulders. “I really did miss you…” he mumbled to himself, leaning down to place a chaste kiss to Rin’s forehead before returning to the other side of the bed, climbing in. Once the blanket was up around his shoulders he slid over to Rin, wrapping one arm around Rin’s waist and dragging Rin’s back to his chest, his face immediately burying into the warmth of Rin’s neck.

 

“Good night, Rin.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Haru's camel is an actual plushie you can buy in the Dubai airport. I spent more time than I'd liked to admit trying to find touristy stuff they sell at that airport just for this fic. Attempted accuracy in porn ftw!


End file.
